Joysticks are typically provided as a type of input device used to control an object, such as a robot or a virtual character. In the field of controlling objects having a plurality of parts, such as arms, legs, a head, etc., challenges arise when attempting to efficiently control, by a single user, all of the parts of the object. In known input devices in the field of animation systems, a single input device controls only a single degree of freedom of an object. For example, a single mouse or a single joystick controls a single degree of freedom of a virtual character. Accordingly, current input devices are deficient in that they are unable to control different degrees of freedom or switch between different degrees of freedom to be controlled and thus are unable to efficiently and accurately control a plurality of parts of an object.
When controlling objects having a plurality of parts, movement of an input device such as a joystick in a single direction typically results in movement of a single part of an object in a single direction. For example, movement of a joystick in a forward direction results in movement of a left leg in a forward direction. In such a case, it may be impossible for a single user to control all or even most of the parts of the object. Accordingly, current input devices are deficient in that a single user is extremely limited in the number of parts of the object he or she may control simultaneously.
Accordingly, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for solving some of the problems discussed above. Additionally, what is desired are improved methods and apparatus for reducing some of the drawbacks discussed above.